


Love Letter (A Promise in the Arbor)

by Kalamah



Category: Bandom, D (Band), Jrock, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamah/pseuds/Kalamah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers share a quiet moment together, and a love letter.</p><p>Old fic, originally written in 2007.</p><p>Title taken from a song by Kochou, one of Asagi's previous bands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter (A Promise in the Arbor)

The silence needed no words. They sat together, contented, lost in their own thoughts as multi-colored leaves fell around them. The bark of the tree behind Hide-zou was rough even through clothing, but Asagi leaning against him contrasted perfectly. The scent of well-worn leather wasn't quite overshadowed by the fragrance Asagi wore, and Hide-zou turned his head to bury his face in the others' hair.

Asagi stirred and turned toward Hide-zou with a questioning expression. Before the quiet could be broken, Hide-zou pressed a finger to Asagi's parted lips and smiled mysteriously. Asagi's eyebrows raised another notch, but instead of closing his mouth, his tongue snuck out to taste cool skin. They both grinned at the same moment, and the finger was replaced by lips; a chaste kiss, but not lacking in meaning.

Clothing rustled, and Asagi looked down at the slip of folded paper that Hide-zou pressed into his hand. Giving another bemused glance to Hide-zou, Asagi opened it and read. With the ease of familiarity they both shifted so that Hide-zou's head rested comfortably on Asagi's shoulder, reading together. Moments passed, then the letter shook slightly as Asagi made a quiet, choked sound. Hide-zou's head slid down Asagi's chest to rest in the other man's lap, and he gazed up. When he saw Asagi was struggling to muffle laughter, he grinned wide.

"Is that a yes?" asked Hide-zou, an impish twinkle in his eyes.

In answer, Asagi released the laughter he'd held back. "Leave it to you to write a beautiful love poem and end with... that." He shook his head, chuckling.

"What can I say, it's a personal touch." Hide-zou's grin was shamelessly unrepentant. "So, yes?"

"Yes, what?" retorted Asagi with an answering grin.

Hide-zou feigned a pout. "Don't pretend to be dense, that's my job."

"It's an act?" asked Asagi innocently.

"Hey, I resemble that remark, y'know." Hide-zou huffed, crossing his arms.

Asagi laughed again and traced Hide-zou's jaw with one finger. "I didn't know you were a poet."

Hide-zou blinked, caught off-guard by the change of subject. "You think so?" he asked with a hint of shyness.

The question brought another smile to Asagi's lips as their gazes met. He laced his fingers with Hide-zou's, then nodded seriously. The simple movement sealed their promise without it being spoken aloud; it was in their eyes, and the subsequent tranquility needed no words to express its meaning.


End file.
